


If I was an overlord

by Angelfire115



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Funny, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: These are all just little tales about if I was an overlord, I just enjoy making these, they're fun and funny to me.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 7





	1. Tired

*Me tired AF after a late night and drinking a cup of coffee*

Alastor, being annoying: "So what kind of abilities do you have?"

Me, annoyed: "The kind that if I'm pissed off or annoyed I can remove your abilities, let you get locked in a room with Angel Dust and let him have his way with you, and I am VERY close to that" 

*Husk spitting out a mouth full of booze*

*Charlie blushing and surprised*

*Vaggie snorting*

Niffty looking confused*

*Angel dust laughing his head off*

*Alastor shutting the f*** up*


	2. Being fooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor being a troll

*Me, shopping for random sh**, suddenly my phone starts to ring and I answer it*

Me: "Yo"

Alastor: "Hello there Angel"

Me: "Al? When did you get a phone?"

Alastor: "I don't, I'm using my microphone"

Me: "Oh cool, so whatsup?"

Alastor: "I want to show you something exciting, could you come down to my radio tower?"

Me: "Uuuuuuuuh sure, I'll be there"

Alastor: "Wonderful, see you soon"

Me: "K"

*Few minutes go past and I make it to Alastors tower, which seems to be on fire*

Me: "Holy sh** what the hell happened here?"

Alastor: "Well, an accident occurred after I had finished calling you, could you be a dear and take it out?"

Me: *sigh* "Fine"

*Using my abilities, I absorb the fire into my body till it was all gone"

Me: "There, anyway, what did you want to show me? Or did it burn in the fire?"

Alastor: "Oh I'm sure it didn't, I'll just be a minute, be right back"

Me: "Alright"

*Alastor goes inside and closes the do behind him, I wait for a while, half an hour even*

Me: "Whats taking him taking so long?..... Wait a second.... SON OF A-!!!!"


	3. Tired part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am tired once again but never mess with me when I am tired

Alastor had arrived very early in the morning requested by Charlie since she set up a surprise event that she was sure everyone would enjoy. However, since it was early morning, no one was actually up yet. Well except for Charlie and Vaggie who greeted/snarled at him earlier before and went up stairs to set up. He waited patiently in the lobby area, awaiting for their arrival till he suddenly felt a bump on his back.

Surprised by the sudden bold amd stupid move of someone, he snaps his neck back to glare at the foolish person. He looks down to see only a ball of very messy hair and hears a tired groan from said hair. Looking properly, he spots its me, my eyes still closed and growing bags under them. I am not a morning person so if I do have to wake up early, my eyes don't follow suit with my almost awake body. They are always closed till my eyes stop burning like I'm staring directly at the sun. In consequence to that, I run into things or people and today, I do happen to run into him.

Alastor stays calm, a bit, since he thinks if he causes a scene now, it would ruin the surprise and causing a fight to break out between two powerful overlords wouldn't be swell since from what Alastor has witnessesed of my abilities, he isn't one to fight me lightly. With a deep breath, he smiles his best but doesn't move so my head still leaned on his back. Alastor: "Good morning Angel, so what are you up to on this fine day?"

I groan annoyingly and tiredly but didn't respond in any other way. Alastor took this as an answer and continued. Alastor: "My, don't you look horrible today?". I finally look up to glare lazily at him, not impressed by his comment. Me: "Shut up". Alastor chuckles at my tired and croaky voice in response to his insult and backs away, turning fully to me since I stopped leaning on him. 

Alastor: "I am sorry my dear but I couldn't help myself, you don't exactly look like someone who enjoys being up this early". I rub my eyes, trying my best to remove the burning sensations but to no avail, I keep them closed but I do frown tiredly at the person, presumably, in front of me. Me: "Whatever, I never like early mornings, especially since *yawn* I didn't get much sleep last nighr". Alastor watched me amusingly as I swing side to side, making it obvious it was difficult for me to stand.

If I was this wobbly when I was tired, surely I'd be weak enough to take out, Alastor thought I was fragile in this state and too tired to fight back. He, of course wouldn't take me out yet but he might in the future. Alastor: "I see, well maybe I can convince Charlie to allow you to skip this activity and have more sleep". I open an eye to stare doubtfully at my companion who spots my distrust.

Alastor: "What? Do you not trust me, I swear I'll keep you " "Ah Ah Ah" "safe and snug in your bed" "Ah Ah Ah" "ŦФЯ ΞТΞЯЛłТЏ" " ACHOOOOOO!!!". A sudden blast of wind bursted from my sneeze sending Alastor crashing into the wall. The impact shook the building causing everyone in it to race down stairs. The scene caused everyone's jaws to drop, even one of Angel dusts cucumber he had on his eyes fell off as his face was covered in face mask and he wore a pink robe. 

Alastor had been blasted into almost unconciousness into the wall, drops of blood came from his head. As for me, I sniffled at my disturbed nose but I didn't seem fazed at all. I look back to the others who had arrived, trying to open an eye to see them all staring shockingly at me. Me: "....What?". 

As for Alastor, he made it a mental note not to mess with me when tired, since I didn't know how to hold back when in a sleepy state.


End file.
